the_potterotica_podcastfandomcom-20200214-history
AllStar
.]] AllStar is the ship name of Allie and Sirius. Potterotic Dave stepped up and rewrote the song lyrics. He later sang the song and it was played on Episode 1 of Quickie 12 of the podcast. The song is on the Potterotica Playlist, and the mp3 is also downloadable from there. .]] AllStar Remix Lyrics Somebody once told me that Pads is gonna bone her He’s got the largest tool in the bed He was looking at her bum when his precum starts to run In the shape of an “I” down his strong leg. Well the rears start coming and he didn’t start humping Bed had no rules so she couldn’t start cuming Didn't make sense not to grab his ‘gun’ His dick gets hard and his head goes numb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with ditching the black sheets? She’ll never know if she don't blow She’ll never pine if he don't grow Hey now, you're an ALLSTAR, get your game on, go bone Hey now, you're a cock star, get the show on, get laid And all their sex, makes him groan Fucking Padfoot raw makes her moan It's a warm place and they say it gets warmer They’re snuggled up now, wait till he gets bolder But this meatier man begs to kiss her Making sure he gets her just a little bit slicker Its nice to mate with Padfoot, not the Grim Her body’s getting wet so he dives right in, Her world's on fire, he’s on all fours That's the way she likes it and she never gets bored Hey now, you're an ALLSTAR, get your game on, go bone Hey now, you're a cock star, get the show on, get laid And all their sex, makes him groan Fucking Padfoot raw makes her moan Hey now, you're an ALLSTAR, get your game on, go bone Hey now, you're a cock star, get the show on, get laid And all their sex, makes him groan Fucking Padfoot raw makes her moan Padfoot then asks how much she came just from that? She pulls him down into her face She said yep I am so wet I could use a little foreplay myself And we could both use a little sex Well the rears start coming and he didn’t start humping Bed had no rules so she couldn’t start cuming Didn't make sense not to grab his ‘gun’ His dick gets hard and his head goes numb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with ditching the black sheets? She’ll never know if she don't blow (blow) She’ll never pine if he don't grow Hey now, you're an ALLSTAR, get your game on, go bone Hey now, you're a cock star, get the show on, get laid And all their sex, makes him groan Fucking Padfoot raw makes her moan And all their sex, makes him groan Fucking Padfoot raw makes her moan